


Not expected!

by Miss__Sunshine



Series: The Hale- McCall-Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Background Relationships, Clubbing, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Mates, McCall Pack, Mpreg, Pack Nights, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sunshine/pseuds/Miss__Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are in an established relationship. Nobody knows about their relationship with Stiles away at college.<br/>Nobody except Derek, Lydia and Cora.<br/>Stiles was afraid to tell his friends, because Peter was the alpha of the Hale pack and he was in his mid thirties. Stiles was only twenty.<br/>So when the couple came back to Beacon Hills on the weekend, Stiles thought a night at Jungle would be fun. But he hadn't expected Peter getting jealous. And the whole pack finding out.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not expected!

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought the Steter-Fandom needs more fluff.  
> I like the idea of Peter being an alpha again. A caring and better person.  
> So this came out.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. I'm not a native english speaker.  
> Message me and I change them.

Stiles and Peter were home in Beacon Hills for the weekend. Nobody ever questioned why Stiles lived with the Alpha or drove home from college with Peter, since Peter was a professor for architecture at his college and it was more comfortable for Stiles to live in the villa of his alpha than in a stinky dorm, obviously.  
Now Peter was a better person than in his feral times. He was a good and caring Alpha. Even Scott started to like him.   
They often used little excuses for keeping their relationship a secret. Like Peter needed to help Stiles with his assignments, even if Stiles was just as intelligent as Lydia.   
Sure, the other werewolves could smell Peter all over Stiles, but they never thought there was more behind the smell. So nobody knew, except Derek and Cora, which was really comfortable when both of them visited their uncle, so Peter and Stiles could behave like a real couple. Peters niece and nephew are born wolves and not stupid. They could spot mates when they saw them. But Derek and Cora could keep secrets. Who knew? Maybe Peter used a little bit of his alphavoice.  
But besides a pack meeting and one secret meeting downtown, Peter and Stiles hadn't gotten much time together on their visit home. Stiles had to spend time with his dad and his friends, because he missed him and them badly.   
But now Stiles was really happy, because this evening the pack decided to go to Jungle. Well Lydia and Danny decided, after Malia and Kira texted that there was a new DJ at the club and asked if the pack wanted to tag along.  Erica cheered loudly and Boyd looked with a little smile at his girlfriend. But the rest of their friends were not so enthusiastic.  
"Oh come on guys, it will be fun. Drinking, dancing." said Danny.  
Lydia nodded along with him, sitting in Dereks lap. And when Lydia wanted something Derek agreed with his mate. Stiles was surprised how the former alpha opened up since he got together with Lydia. He never thought this would work.   
"Yeah drinking will be fun for the wolves, who cannot get drunk!" Everyone knew that Jackson really loved Danny, but that didn't stop him from being a douchebag. Danny gave his boyfriend a slap on the head. "If you won't tag along, I have to dance with some sexy guy from the club." Within a second Danny was hauled in Jacksons lap. So this meant, Jackson agreed to the plan.  
Stiles phone vibrated and he read the message out loud. "Scott and Isaac are meeting us at the club." Both of them were at Deatons to work their puppymagic.  
And then it only needed a "Please Peter" from Stiles, for the Alpha to join them. 

15 minutes later the pack arrived at the club. Peter and Stiles searched a booth while the Pack splitted up to stroll to the dancefloor and the bar.  
Lydia started to dance with Derek, making everyone around them jealous, because - look at them - both looked like some greek gods, sexy, hot and moved perfect together.  Jackson and Danny were ordering drinks at the bar.  
Somewhere in the corner Stiles spotted Allison making out with Cora. He was a bit surprised because he thought the two were on a trip to visit Coras old pack. The two of them confessing their love was not a surprise, they were both so alike. Strong and free women.   
The same goes for Malia and Kira. Since Mexico the pack knew there was something.  
But the most adorable couple, besides himself and Peter, were definitely Scott and Isaac. They looked at each other like lovesick puppies. Both so adorable and cute, swaying to the music.  
Stiles sighed. Sometimes he really wanted to tell the Pack so he could be so openly affectionate with his mate, but then he was also afraid of their reaction.  
After all Stiles was twenty and Peter was in his mid thirthies. But they really loved each other. And Peter was also really hot.  
Peter nugged him with the shoulder which shook him out of his thoughts. "Don't look like someone kicked your puppy. Go, dance with your friends. Have fun."   
Stiles really wanted to dance, but he didn't want Peter to sit alone. "Are you sure?"   
Peter nodded and Stiles, after making sure that nobody was looking, pressed his lips quick to Peters and strode towards the dancefloor to join his friends.  
After a few songs he felt hands wrapping around his waist. He thought it was Peter, sometimes the two of them danced together, because they were the only two singles in the Pack and Peter liked to creep them out by getting close to Stiles. Maybe this would explain the shocked expression on Scotts face.  
Stiles spun around and his gaze met two dark brown eyes. This was definitly not Peter. He shrugged the strangers hands off and stumbled backwards into a warm, broad chest. Yeah, this was Peter.  
The alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and growled at the other man. Stiles was not surprised when the strangers eyes flashed gold. It was his luck being advanced by a werewolf when his alpha-werewolf-boyfriend watched.  
Peters eyes flashed red, but the stranger didn't seem impressed. Stiles felt the rumbling in Peters chest and he knew his mate got angry. Stiles looked to Derek for help, but he shrugged apologetically. Nobody would go between an alpha when he was protecting his mate. Maybe Scott... But Stiles wouldn't want to get his best friend hurt.   
A moment later Peter dragged the stranger out of the club. Stiles and the pack ran after him and saw him shoving the stranger to the floor in the parking lot.   
"Why did you touch him? Couldn't you smell it?" Peter stated as he slowly stalked towards his prey.  
The omega only laughed at that. "He smelled so delicious. He was going to come with me."   
That was enough for Peter and he snapped. Stiles could see that Peter was wolfed out as he jumped on the other wolf.   
Sometimes Stiles thought that Peter behaved like a twenty year old, but this was probably instinct. And Stiles really liked possessive and jealous Peter. But he couldn't let Peter beat this guy to death.   
It was also Stiles luck that his dad had the nightshift and drove to the parking lot for a control. Great, his dad would hate Peter now. As soon as his dad stepped out of the car his eyes fell to the fighting wolved and he drew his gun. "What is happening here?" Scott stormed towards the Sheriff.  
But Stiles hadn't time for listening to them or the unconscious guy under Peter would die a very painful death. 

"Peter!" he called while he started to walk towards his mate. His dad and the pack started to scream for him to come back. They were afraid of the Alphas temper.  
"Peter!" The second time seemed to catch Peters attention because the older wolf snapped his head to Stiles. "You have to stop. There is no need to be jealous. I wanna show you something."  
Peter tilted his head, got off the stranger and stalked towards Stiles. He heard the pack holding their breaths.   
As Peter stood, still wolfed out, eyes glowing red, only inches away from him, Stiles took his clawed hand and pressed it to his stomach.  
"You have to concentrate and listen." he wispered.   
Peter drew his brows together and his gaze fell to his hand on his mates stomach.  
After a few heartbeats Peter looked up again, eyes watering. Stiles cupped Peters wolfy jaw with his other hand and stroke with his thumb over it. "I - We need you here. Not in jail."  
"Since when?" asked Peter with a broken voice around his fangs.  
 "Derek told me when we came back. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I wanted to wait till we were alone, sorry."   
Peter shifted back to his human form and fell towards Stiles, burrying his face in the crook of his mates neck and sobbed heavily. Stiles heard Cora whisper to Derek something like 'I think he has broken our uncle', but he couldn't care less about the other people.   
Stiles soothingly stroked over Peters head. "I love you, Peter" he said, only for his mate to hear.  
Peter sniffed and looked into his mates eyes. "I love you too." he sobbed. "Oh my god, I never thought this would happen to me again." He started to kiss Stiles over and over again.   
"Why is Peter Hale kissing my son?" asked the Sheriff and suddenly Peter and Stiles stiffened. Slowly they turned to face their pack.   
Cora laughed. "Looks like Uncle Peter knocked up his mate."   
Stiles glared at Cora, but wasn't prepared for the shocked stares of the pack.   
"His mate?! Stiles is wolf married and pregnant?!" screamed Scott. His dad looked furious.  
Stiles flailed and jumped on Peters back. "Oh my god, hun, run please." Peter chuckled and started to sprint down the road. Thank god for his werewolf boyfriend.  
As soon as they were in Peters appartement, he let Stiles down on their bed. He joined him instantly and placed his head down on Stiles stomach, listening to the heartbeat of his child. Stiles lazily patted his hair. He never felt the urge to talk that much in Peters presence and now he had all he wanted. His mate in his home, happy about starting their own family. Maybe it wasn't the perfect timing or the perfect circumstances but together they could work this out. He knew Peter was going to be a great father.   
"You know, your dad demanded pack dinner tomorrow after we took off."   
"I hope he doesn't shoot you." Stiles said thoughtfully. "Or the pack doesn't try to kill you."  
Peter crawled up to Stiles and pecked him on the cheek before pulling him against his chest, hand possessivly over Stiles stomach.  
"I would take a thousand bullets, if it means you two stay safe. I'm so happy, Stiles." He kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Let's sleep. I think we have a lot to explain tomorrow." 

 

It was almost twelve when Peter and Stiles arrived at the Sheriffs house. They wanted to come early to talk to Stiles dad alone, but Peter demanded a heavy cuddle session, and who would Stiles be to deny his mate this wish. Peter had his hand on the small of Stiles back and wispered to Stiles as they went to the front porch. "The pack's already here."   
Stiles shuddered. This is going to be so much fun. The sheriff opened the door before Stiles could fumble his key out of his pocket. His father hugged him and afterwards held his hand out for Peter. Peter took it hesistantly and the couple followed the sheriff to the livingroom, were the pack, minus Allison, was already seated. "Hey guys." Stiles waved awkwardly. Derek, Lydia and Cora grinned at them and Stiles tugged Peter to the loveseat near to Cora and Derek. Cora and Derek meant safety. Stiles looked to Lydia and she winked.  
He gasped. "You knew?"  
Lydia rolled her eyes, something she and Stiles took over from the Hales. "I'm not dumb, you idiot. It was obvious and Derek forgot to delete a few photos from his last trip."  
Peter glared at his nephew but Derek only shrugged.   
"So can we please talk about what is going on between Mr. Hale and my son?" the Sheriff asked and everyone closed their mouths. Stiles opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. Peter squeezed the hand on his knee.  
"Sheriff, first I'm sorry we kept this a secret. But you see, its a bit complicated. Do you know anything about the concept of mates?" The sheriff shook his head, gaze fixed on the Alpha. "Before the fire I head a mate. She was a beautiful and stunning woman. We thought about children, but then the fire happend. The loss of my mate and my family made me feral and go crazy. For a wolf there can be more mates, soulmates, but only one true mate. She was only a mate, more platonic. Its rare that a wolf finds their true mate, like Derek and Lydia or Scott and Isaac. But even in my feral times I recognized Stiles was something special for me. I couldn't place the feeling back then, but Stiles was there when I came back -"   
The sheriff held his hand up. "Wait. So you say Stiles is your true mate? Is that like forever?"  
Peter and Stiles nodded. "And it's totally consensual?"   
"Stiles does not need to stay with me forever, he is free to go, whenever he wants, but for me there is nobody else. There will never be nobody else."  
The girls awed and Stiles fought the tears in his eyes. "Yes dad, I love Peter. He did never force me to anything."   
"Sheriff, Stiles helped me to be a better person, a better Alpha for the pack. I love him so much and he's the best what ever happened to me. After my wife died I never thought I could love again or have a family again. But Stiles gave me hope. He showed me how to be happy. I cannot imagine my life without him."   
The sheriff nodded. "You know my son can be a sarcastic, loud, little shit, that talks to much?"   
Stiles wanted to protest, but Peter answered first. "Yeah, I know, but I love him like he is. He's perfect. He made my life brighter."   
"And I'm going to be a grandfather?" Stiles nodded smiling.  
The sheriff squinted with his eyes. "Okay. Welcome to the Stilinski family"  
Peter smiled and Stiles gaped. Did his father really say he was okay with their relationship. Stiles got up and fell into the arms of his dad. Their tears started to fall, as his dad patted his back.  
He didn't even notice that Scott stood up and flung himself at Peter. What catched his attention was the low growling from the McCall-Alpha. Scott snapped his wolfteeth infront of a totally human Peters neck. "You are a pervert. A crazy pervert."  
Derek and Isaac took Scotts arms and tugged the true alpha away from Stiles mate. Stiles fell on his knees on Peters side and looked his mate over. After making sure that he was okay, Stiles stomped over to Scott, who still struggeled against the other wolves, and punched him on the nose, which really hurt him more than Scott, but he was so angry. "What's your problem Scott?!"   
"He is my problem. You cannot really want to live with him?"   
"God Scott, stop it. I love him and he loves me."   
Scott sighed. "I only want you to be happy. You're my best friend."   
Stiles pulled him in his arms. "I love you buddy and I am happy. Really happy."  
Scott nodded. It would be a while since he and Peter would be friends, but they had all the time of the world. Peter stepped to Stiles and wrapped his hands around Stiles stomach and spoke to Scott. "If I ever hurt him, I will want you to kill me, Scott. I couldn't live with the guilt."  
Scott nodded and Stiles started to speak to brighten the mood. "We thought about you being the godfather for our cub. Only if you want."   
Scott gave Stiles his best puppy eyes and nodded happily, before saying sorry to Peter.  
Lydia stood up and clapped her hands. "Now that we have all sorted out. Let's eat."  
Stiles leaned happily into his mate as they waited for the pack to run to the kitchen.  
There will be much more talking and explaining in the future, but for now it was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have so much ideas. Maybe I'm going to write more scenes about the life of Peter and Stiles and their Pack.


End file.
